


Not So Sweet Dreams

by sugxrwfflez



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugxrwfflez/pseuds/sugxrwfflez
Summary: Sometimes your decisions can come back to haunt you even years after you've made them
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Not So Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil one shot of my favorite boys. I'm pretty much incapable of writing anything without angst in it so take this, but I've also had this idea for a while.

_ “Admit defeat Scorpion, I have you cornered.” The gravelly voice of what Hanzo guessed would forever be his enemy echoed throughout the area.  _

_ Bitterly, he’d be forced to admit he was right. He’d done what he could but the shadow wraith had him pinned with at least three different copies of himself, all of which seemed to take quite a bit of pleasure in holding him there as tightly as possible.  _

_ “I have not been Scorpion for a long time.” Hanzo responded through gritted teeth as Noob approached him, only the sneer down at his work.  _

_ “You still carry him within you, he will always be there in the back of your head.”  _

_ “Don’t pretend as if you know me!” _

_ Noob chuckled darkly and Hanzo imagined that if he could actually see his face behind that mask, that a sinister smile would probably be plastered to it.  _

_ “Oh, I know much more than you think. After All, we’ve both grown quite familiar with each other over the years, have we not? Do you honestly think that the other realms wouldn’t bother to keep an eye on you, Quan Chi’s pet. No..you’re far too dangerous for the rest of us to ignore.”  _

_ Hanzo couldn’t help but appreciate the irony of that sentence, given who it was coming from. “Don’t pretend to act as if you're any better, you're only alive because of his sorcery. How is that any different?”  _

_ “With him dead I act in my own self interest.” _

_ “A distinction without a difference.” Hanzo glared  _

_ Without so much as a seconds notice, Noob had swung and punched Hanzo hard enough in the jaw that he was knocked onto his knees. If before he was vulnerable being restrained on his feet, well now he was well and truly screwed. But before he had a chance to properly act he felt the edge of a blade grazing the skin on his neck, and that was more than enough incentive to stay put.  _

_ “You chose to ignore what I’m saying but surely even you can acknowledge that it’s true. Your so called Earthrealm allies must all feel the same, why else would anyone bother with someone as unstable as you except as a means to keep an eye on you.”  _

_ “Stop.”  _

_ “I’m sure even my little brother feels that way.” _

_ “Please…” _

_ “He probably didn’t want to end up like me.” _

_ “I would never-” _

_ “Better to be an ally than an enemy to someone like you!” _

_ “I SAID STOP!” Hanzo shouted suddenly _

_ He heard the revenant before him laugh almost sadistically as he pulled a hook shaped sword from his own chest and rested it on top of Hanzo’s head. “Now it’s time I get MY revenge.”  _

_ Noob raised his arm up over his head and glared down at him before going for the final blow.  _

_ “Bi-Han I- wait!” _ _   
_ _ ***** _

Hanzo shot up from the bed in a start, gasping for breath, covered in a layer of sweat, and trembling in a way he wasn’t sure he had in months. It was either the pile of blankets or his rapid heartbeat, it didn’t really matter which, but he was so damn hot that it was almost suffocating. A negative side effect of the hellfire still residing within him that seemed to bite him in the most inopportune times. 

He was about to drag himself out of bed when an ice cold hand placed itself on his leg to stop him. “Hanzo? Is there something wrong?” 

Hanzo whipped his head to the side to see none other than Kuai Liang sitting up from the bed, expression twisted in concern. It wasn’t until that moment that Hanzo even remembered he was laying there, and then it was hard to ignore the pang of guilt he felt about waking him. 

“I-...Kuai..” Hanzo’s voice seemed to break in the darkness, which did not help at all in easing the concerned look on his face. 

“Here.” Kuai said quietly, moving over to pull him into a hug, forming bits of frost with his hands in an attempt to cool him. Hanzo made what sounded a lot like an involuntary whimper at the relief and simply curled up against him. 

They sat in silence, which was probably for the best, but the entire time Hanzo couldn’t help but think about what that dream Noob said. He’d never really thought about it before, but there must have been a part of him that believed it if he dreamt it. That seemed so silly to worry about now. 

Right now they were sitting here, and even if Kuai wasn’t saying a word, it wasn’t hard to tell by the way he held him that he cared. It didn’t really matter what he said in that dream, not as long as there was this. 


End file.
